skycraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Town Management
So you've saved enough Money to start your own town? Well you're gonna want a name. Once you have a name (One that's non offensive) the command /town new townname will create your new town with you as the leader. What's so good about being part of a town? ''' *You can claim taxes from your citizens and take a cut of that to forward the town's development personally. *Harmful baddies can't spawn in town. *If baddies walk into town, they despawn. *Only admins and members of your town can build/break in your town. '''Cool, so how do I get started? Well, first you're gonna want to set taxes. /town set taxes $$ If you set taxes too high, people will get kicked out of town when they can't pay them. Without people you can't claim more land and your title can fall from High Jarl to Cabbage Farmer overnight. Taxes are collected every realtime 24 hours. A good number is 10-15 if you only have 1-5 citizens and 5-10 if you have 5+ citizens. Why claim taxes anyway if they're just gonna kick people out of town? Good question Mayor. Towns have upkeeps and if they belong to a nation, they are taxed also. *If a town can't pay it's taxes, it is removed from the nation. *If it can't pay it's upkeep, it "falls into ruins" and is no longer considered a town. How do I add more blocks to my town for protection? Well, Advisor you need to do the command /town claim on a block connected to your town that is wilderness. Essentially, stand where you claimed your block and walk until you see wilderness. Then type /town claim. That'll claim the block for the town. Town Blocks must be connected, so you can't claim land right next to an opposition city. It says I don't have enough in the bank to claim a block? Your little cabbage farm just started! It needs dough. /town deposit will add your personal money to the town bank. Any member of the town can deposit money into the bank. Only mayors can pull it out. It says I've reached my town claim limit? To prevent jerkheads from claiming the whole map, each town is limited. One citizen adds 16 possible blocks to be claimed. E.g. A town of one cabbage farmer can claim a total of 16 blocks. Whereas a town of 4 citizens and an advisor can claim 80. How do I add people to my town? Well, this is a three part step. #/town add firstfivelettersofperson'sname - This will add them to the town if they're online. They have to A) Be no part of any other town. They can /town leave to complete this. B) Accept your invitation. #Now that you have some people in your town (hopefully), you need to pick some assistants. Assistants need to be people you TRUST. They have almost as much power as a mayor. Assistants and mayors are the only people who can add people to town. Kinda important for that to happen. /town assistant add firstlettersofnameagain #/town add ALLLOVERAGAIN. Your town grows based on the people in it. Why am I called a cabbage farmer? Titles are respective of the number of people who join your town, so add some people to change it. You'll be High Jarl in no time.